Who will robin pick
by Everafter101
Summary: Robin is happy to have his wife back But he loves Regina and he misses her and need her. But he still loves Marian so who will he choose. And something is very wrong with Marian's health is it Regina playing evil tricks or is something very wrong with Marian.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC SO PLEASE DON'T BE TO HARSH ON ANY SPELLING OR GRAMOR ERRORS AS I HAVE TRYED MY HARDEST TO **

**FIX THEM ALL. **

"well you better hope to hell you didn't bring anything else back" threatened Regina.

Regina turned quickly on her heel and walked out of "granny's Diner" before she would collapse onto the ground crying. Her chest hurt. No not her chest , her heart. She felt as if her heart had being shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. As Regina stormed outside away from all the people in the dinner the burning hot tears began to roll down her cheeks. The cool night air did nothing to calm down the unhappy pain she felt. She wanted to scream , to yell at the top of her voice. She even wanted to rip stupid Emma Swan's heart from her chest. Who brings someone back from the past? For all that dumb wit knew she could have changed the whole future. Well she had. She had changed Regina's future. She had taken her happy ever after away. She was just like Snow White , she just couldn't leave things alone. The angrier and sadder Regina got the more her magic threatened to burst.

"Regina please wait!" shouted Emma running after Regina

Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Regina had travelled her home , where she was away from all the prying eyes ,from the people who probably would love to see the 'Evil queen' brake down and cry. She let out a scream of anger mixed with sadness. With that scream flowed her magic that smashed her windows. She fell to the ground crying , staining the plush carpet with her tears. Why her? She had being going so well, trying so hard to be good. She deserved a happy ever after with Robin. He made her happy. Her made her good.

But of cause Emma Swan had to screw that up to. Regina stood up and searched through her wine cupboard for something stronger than wine. All she could find was some of graham's whiskey from when he was still alive. It would have to do. She didn't even bother getting a glass she just drank the vile liquid from the bottle. It burnt her mouth , but she didn't mind as it took her mind off the pain of losing Robin for a few seconds , so that was good.

* * *

Robin sat happily with his son and wife eating the last of the "soup of the day " at Granny's Diner when Marian jumped up to grab another round of drinks taking Roland with her. Instantly Emma sat down in Marian's spot and leant forward so her face was inches from his.

" I thought you were a little nicer then this " she hissed.

"Wh….What" Robin stammer

He hadn't realised how scary she was when she was mad. She also seemed a little drunk.

"look , I know you have your wife back and all , but don't you think you should at least say sorry to Regina? Like she loves you and I thought you loved her but I guess not" Hissed Emma

Regina!, how could he have forgotten about her? She must be hurting so badly right now. How could he have done that to her? He cared about her. How could he let her down like that?

" I do love her " snapped Robin

Yet he could feel his heart breaking.

Yes he loved his wife Marian , the mother of his son but he had this strong love for Regina , this love that made him so very happy. How could he do this? He had to do something. He had to talk to Regina.

"really? Because you let her walk out of here" Emma growled.

"my wife just came back from the dead! I am sorry if I am a little surprised!" Robin sighed.

Emma sighed and looked across at Marian who was smiling happily at Ruby who seemed to be telling Marian a funny story.

"I am sorry , I know it must not be easy , I just am so scared ,Regina is still so fragile , she hurts so easily as she isn't used to hurting , she pushes everyone away from her so she doesn't hurt" Emma whispers

Robin was shocked was it just him or was Emma , trying hard not to cry , over Regina?

Marian and Roland were walking back through the diner smiles on their faces.

Emma sighed

"at least tell Marian about Regina before she hears it from someone else" Emma said quickly before standing up and walking away.

"what did Emma want?" asked Marian

Emma was right her had to tell Marian about Regina. But when he thought about Regina he thought about her smile , about her laugh , about her lips.

But he had to didn't he?

Telling her would be bad. Who would blame Marian if she was mad. Regina did try to kill her , and sort of kill her before Emma went back into the past.

But not telling Marian would even be worst.

"um , Roland how about you go talk to Ruby , mummy and me are going outside to talk ok?" Robin said.

Marian followed Robin outside.

"so…" Marian smiled flirtatious.

Marian leaned in to Robin , her hair brushing against his cheek .She was so pretty. Had it really being over 28 years since they had last seen each other?

No he just had to tell her.

Robin stepped back away from Marian. She instantly looked hurt.

"Marian you know I love you right?" Robin asked

"yeah" smiled Marian.

"well the curse was around for 28 years , so to me you died over 28 years ago and though I am happy that you are here it's just, I mourned for you , I got to a point that I could think about you without crying, and I got over you, I met someone. And I love her but I love you, I don't know what I want" said Robin beginning to cry.

"oh" whispered Marian.

Tears began to roll down Marian's cheeks.

" who is it?" whispered Marian instantly thinking of Emma leaning closely across the table talking to Robin. Was it Emma?

"I, I , I haven't decided yet, I haven't had any time to even let this settle in" Robin said trying to avoided Marian's question.

"I know , but that isn't answering my question, Robin" Marian cried out.

Robin shrived. How could he tell her? She wouldn't understand. She Didn't know Regina the way he did. All she would see is him hooking up with the women who sort of was the cause of her sort of 'death '.

"please Marian It does not matter" Robin whispered.

"it does and you know it does" Marian Cried

He hated when she was sad.

"Regina" He whispered.

Confusion crossed Marian's face. Isn't that the evil queen she thought , but he wouldn't be with that , witch, there must be a miss understanding.

" for a second I was thinking you were talking about the evil queen" whispered Marian trying to brake the awkward mood.

" she is not evil" snapped Robin

" I cant believe it! She is Evil! She is a murder and of all the women you could be with you pick her!" screamed Marian.

She turned and stormed away leaving Robin standing on the steps of the Diner alone.

**MORE COMING SOON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**new chapter! so shocked that so many people like this thank you all so much!**

* * *

The blinding sunlight gushed through the windows.

"morning Regina , its time to get you to wake up , hun" Snow cooed softly

Regina rubbed her bleary eyes. Her head was pounding. Where was she?

Not her living room , that was the last thing that she could remember , no , was she in her room?

It seemed different.

"I decided while you slept , I would tidy up your room a bit" Snow whispered soothingly.

That's what it was! Robin's leather jacket wasn't on the door handle. And his clean shirts were no longer piled on her desk.

Regina could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"oh , Regina , come here" Snow said wrapping her arms around Regina.

The hug made Regina feel just a little bit better.

"what are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"Me and Emma came around this morning to see how you were going , and well feel we found up passed out in your living room , with all the windows smashed , Emma used her magic to fix the windows , and I made you coffee , so up you get" Snow said.

"how am I in my room?" asked Regina sitting up.

"oh Hook carried you up" Snow said.

"oh , great so now the pirate knows about this too , just great" Muttered Regina climbing out of bed.

Downstairs Emma was sipping her coffee while , Hook leant over her whispering in her ear. Emma's smile told Regina everything , something must have happened with them , as they seemed very ,well , Flirty.

Regina sighed. Why couldn't that be her? The one with the person she loves , whispering in her ear?

"Regina!" gasped Emma.

Jumping away from hook and striding quickly across the room.

" I am so sorry this is all my fault! , I was only trying to help if I had known who she was….."Emma begged.

Regina rolled her eyes.

She knew it wasn't really Emma's fault that this had all happened. But she was still mad with Emma for this.

"Yes it is your fault , but I may forgive you , it depends on what's for breakfast" said Regina. Her voice came out as a croak.

Emma nodded , she Didn't blame for Regina being a little harsh. Emma knew how she would feel if She lost Killen to someone else.

"French toast" Snow said in a sing song voice.

Emma , Regina , Hook and Snow sat down at the table , to eat the yummy looking French toast .

Even though Regina was touched that they cared about her , she couldn't stop the deep pain inside her that wished , that it had being Robin who had found her pasted out , and he would have told her that he loved her more then Marian and he would beg for her he hadn't came. He had left with his wife that he loved and that broke her heart , even more.

* * *

It was before light when Robin went to Marian's small tent to talk to her.

"Marian , are you awake?" whispered Robin

"Robin" replied Marian.

Unzipping her tent and peeking out.

"can I come in? we really do need to talk" asked Robin

Marian had calmed down since then so she just nodded.

Inside Marian's tent it was warm.

"so?" asked Marian.

"we need to at least try , don't we? I do love you , I just haven't seen you in so many years" Said Robin quietly.

"yes" whispered Marian.

Leaning forward she kissed Robin on his lips.

Her lips nice , he really had missed them. But at the same time it felt so wrong to be kissing her.

"I better go out hunting now" said Robin quickly getting up and exiting the tent.

* * *

The city hall was full of people , ready for the monthly meeting to start. Regina really hadn't wanted to go. The thought of Marian and Robin being there was gut wrenching , she had only lost him last night.

But Snow had insisted on Regina going.

So Regina found herself , carefully applying water proof make up to her face.

Styling her hair and picking the soft blue dress top that looked very nice on her and a tight black pencil skirt.

If Robin was going to see her she had to look stunning. She could not let him , or anyone see , how much she was hurting.

Robin was sitting with Marian and his Merry men , when he saw Regina walk in he , instantly felt his heart crack.

She looked stunning.

She didn't even look the least bit sad. Yet she did look more like the "evil queen' side , of her then the Regina he knew.

And when their eyes met , he saw the pain in her soft brown eyes. Before he could stand up and go to her the meeting had started.

After the meeting was over , Regina left the hall as fast as she could , she wanted to run to Robin and beg him to love her more then Marian.

But she forced herself to leave before she made a fool of herself.

The door opened behind her , but she kept on walking.

"Regina" called Robin

Regina instantly stopped , even though her mind told her to keep walking, her heart told her to stop.

"we need to talk some where more quieter" said Robin

He guided Regina to a side alley way.

Regina wanted to go home she couldn't handle being around him but not being his true love.

Yet she couldn't leave him.

"so I am so sorry about last night" Robin began.

He had being planning to tell her that him and Marian were back together. And how he did love Regina but Marian was his wife so he had to stick by her.

But all that really came out was.

" I still love you Regina"

A small hopeful smile crossed Regina's lips.

She leant forward to kiss him , he leant forward as well inviting the kiss. But before their lips could touch , a scream ripped through the air.

Robin and Regina both ran to the road.

Marian lay on the road looking in horror up at a tree that was hovering inches above her.

Emma's hands were held up towards the tree , trying to keep the tree from falling onto Marian by using her magic.

Robin ran to Marian pulling her away from the tree.

She began to cry , Robin hugged her close to his chest.

Marian turned and looked at Regina , she lifted her arm and pointed at Regina.

"The Evil Queen , is trying to kill me! Who else can make trees fall , the way this tree fell?" yelled Marian.

Everyone turned and looked at Regina.

* * *

**Yeah so I am sort of making Marian the bad guy at this point!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry to say people who like Marian may get annoyed by how she goes off her face. But I wanted to give Regina fair reasons for what happens in this episode!**

**And there will be this sort of friendship that is growing strongly between Regina and Emma **

* * *

That hurt. The way everyone slowly turned and looked at Regina. They all were considering who to believe , most people instantly were on Marian's side. Yes Regina had helped them with Zelena. But to them she was still the evil queen. That really upset Regina. It was like the straw that broke the camel's back. This woman had stolen her man. She had stolen her happy ever after. And now she was turning to town that had only just began to forgive her , against her again.

"HOW DARE YOU" Regina warned.

Striding towards Marian. Fear crossed over Marian's face she thought that because all these people were here that Regina would not hurt her. Since Regina was now considered good. Yet Marian did not believe Regina had changed one bit.

Emma grabbed Regina's arm softly , but firmly.

"that is not very fair" Emma said.

Turning to look at Marian.

"well it is true , isn't it Regina? , You love MY HUSBAND and so you thought you would kill me" Marian said. Etherising the words "my Husband"

Hurt and embossment crossed Regina's face.

"I have never wanted to rip someone's heart out so much before" whispered Regina so that only Emma could hear.

Emma snorted a small smile crossing her face. She knew for Robin's sake that Regina wouldn't really hurt Marian.

"what about Mum?" Emma muttered.

"oh yes , I really did But this is will be more fun as everyone can see what a bitch she is being" Regina said angrily letting everyone hear that remark. Fear crossed Robin's face.

"don't worry Emma has more magic in her then The evil queen , we have nothing to worry about" Mocked Marian yet you could see that she was beginning to get nervous.

Robin was shocked what had happened to his sweet Marian? She was so sweet this morning. Was she jealous?

"so I can say what ever I want to say cause Emma wont let the Evil Queen kill me , We are back together ok? Me and Robin , He never loved you. He just missed me so he went for a desperate bitch, who happens to be you!" Marian Hissed

"Marian!" gasped Robin.

That was so unlike Marian. She was acting so mean! Was she trying to push poor Regina over the edge?

Emma whispered in Regina ear.

"we both know you have stronger magic then me , so lets make a deal , I don't even bother fighting you because it will only upset , Henry , and you just promise not to kill her"

Regina really wanted to rip that horrid women's heart out so much but she knew that she could not do that if she wanted a chance with Robin. But she could give her just a quick taste of what a heart being ripped out of your chest felt like.

"Deal' Regina replied.

With a flick of Regina's wrist Emma feet were glued to the ground.

"Regina!" hissed Emma in shock.

"we have to at least make her think I am going to kill her" whispered Regina stepping away from Emma.

Fear washed over Marian's face. Robin gave Regina a pleading look. Regina was going to enjoy this a lot.

"You see I have stronger magic then Emma" Laughed Regina

Regina kneeled down beside Marian. Marian was now crying her little heart out.

"Regina , please" begged Robin.

Hurt crossed Regina's face. Was he really defending her?

Regina shook her head and plunged her hand into Marian's chest ripping her heart out.

Screams and cry's of fear twisted into the air.

Marian lay on the ground crying in pain.

Regina lightly squeezed the heart just enough to send more pain twisting through Marian's chest.

Regina leant forward so only Marian could hear her if Regina decided to whisper.

But she decided to speak loudly so the whole crowd could hear.

"Luckily I was never planning on killing you because I am not that person any more"

"but" she whispered into Marian's Ear.

"Your HUSBAND just told me he loved me and you hadn't so rudely interrupted we would be kissing right now " Regina whispered so only Marian could hear.

"your lying" Growled Marian.

"Am I really?" asked Regina

She began to push Marian's heart back into Marian's chest.

"stop!" Yelled Rumple quickly making his way to Regina and Marian.

He pulled the heart still half sticking out of Marian's chest out and looked closely at it. Regina cocked her head and stood up.

"what is it" Regina asked

She could now she Dark green and Black lines covering the outside of the heart.

Rumple said in a loud voice so everyone could hear.

"Magic always comes with a price , and it appears that because you cheated death , poor Marian , the universe wants you dead! Your heart is attracting death my dear , I guess you can not blame Regina at all! Because no one can fix a price like this as no one has ever gone back in time before, so my dearie , for all you know , "The evil queen" may have just helped you live another day"

* * *

Shock settled the crowd into silence. Just then Roland decide to come out of 'Granny's Diner' he didn't seem to see the fear in his mother and father's eyes. So he must not have known that his mother almost died and was going to die. A huge smile set on his face when his eyes caught sight of Regina.

"Regina" he cried out.

He ran over to Regina wrapping his little arms around her legs.

"I missed you Regina , where did you go last night?" he asked so sweetly. That Regina couldn't help but smile.

"I missed you to honey" she replied crouching down to hug him.

"Roland? Come to mummy" called Marian fear in her voice.

"ok" Roland said. Pulling away from the hug.

But halfway from pulling away he stopped. A sad look crossed his face. He reached up and touched Regina's cheek. To Regina shock she realised she had being crying.

"why Regina crying?" Roland asked.

The crowd looked at each other confused. Was Regina , the evil queen , the one so many of them still feared , crying?

"I am ok honey , just go to , your ,mother" whispered Regina giving Roland a quick Hug.

She stood up walked a few steps away from Robin and Marian. Before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fluff is coming... Thank you to everyone so far who have being so friendly about all this I may do another two chapters and I have a small story idea for OUAT as well and maybe a enchanted forest OUTLAW story as well? **

* * *

Ever since that day Robin had being going to Granny's Diner for a long drink every night.

So as he sat there drinking away. Emma came and sat down beside him.

"You don't look to good robin" commented Emma.

And robin didn't look to good his eyes were blood shot and her had dark rings under his eyes.

"well life is getting a bit hard" her muttered gulping down his drink and asking for another glass of whiskey.

"do you want to talk about it? Asked Emma.

" no " muttered Robin again.

" well I am going to tell you something anyway ok? For once in your life think about only you. Don't think about what people think you should do , or what is the right thing to do. Don't think about people getting hurt , just be selfish for once and you will find the answer will be a lot easyier" said Emma.

Robin raised an eyebrow at Emma.

" And just saying Yes Regina has done some very Bad things , but I believe any of us would have done the same if that's how our life turned out , Regina was so very broken , she had given up on life , all she wanted was love but she wouldn't let love in , because to her it always ended badly to her , and I think she did deep down love somone else besides Daniel at one point , not strongly , not deeply and if you ever asked her she would say that she didn't love him , but I think at one point she slowly over time fell in love with this man called Graham , and when he went against her wish's she cracked. But she has changed now. But like I said when she gets hurt she cracks and hurting Marian I think that was her way of cracking" said Emma.

That hurt to think that Regina loved someone else that he didn't know about. Was this Graham still be alive? had he ever met him? Was he in this town? Did this Graham care for Regina? What if he did? What if he was talking to Regina right now? Emma said that she thought that Regina had loved this man at one point. Could she have? What if Regina was so hurt she decided to be with Graham again?

Why did he care though? He was with his wife now the one he loved so much. And Marian was so easy to love.

" By the way " Emma said smiling.

She could tell Robin was worrying about Graham she had given him over a minute to let him worry about Graham.

" you don't have to worry about Graham , he's dead , you don't have to wonder if he is with her" Emma said standing and walking away.

Robin was to relieved. But wondered how Graham had died. But all he cared about was that he couldn't be with Regina.

Marian stormed in to the Diner. Her pretty face making Robin fell bad for even thinking about Regina , he had to get over this woman he was going to stay with his wife. The wife he loved.

" Look I am sick of this Robin , You have to decide here and now , stop moping around and be with me or HER do cant keep on acting like you care for her but if you do then go to her then! But If you pick me then you will go to her house an tell her that you are both done , that you will never even talk again understand me?" Shouted Marian

People kept giving them quick glances then looking away.

Marian was right he had to end this now.

* * *

Regina was sitting in her living room when the door bell rang.

She sighed standing up and going to answer the door.

When she opened it. Robin was standing there , he looked like his whole world was crashing down around him.

" we need to talk" Robin whispered sadly.

Pain shot through Regina's heart she couldn't stand seeing him , hearing his voice , she could even smell him. He smelt of the bush. She loved that smell. She couldn't handle him being so close.

" I don't think that is a very good idea" Regina whispered hot tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

She went to shut the door but Robins hand shot out stopping the door from closing. He slid neatly through the gap into Regina's house.

Robin had decide to take Emma's advice. So he had stopped careing about what others thought , and about others feelings and he let himself be selfish for once and then the answer came so easily.

Regina gasped as he made his way in to her house.

"please Robin I cant handle this" Begged Regina

But Robin just shocked his head.

" I need to say this Regina , Marian told me I had to choose tonight , and that if I picked her I had to come and tell you…." Robing didn't get any more out as Regina fell to the fall crying.

" please Robin just go!" she wailed

" please let me finish , so I decide to be selfish and do what i wanted to forget about others and be with who I want to be with"

Regina cried even harder she didn't want to hear this.

He picked his wife! Marian was his wife that was what he was meant to do.

Robin sat down beside her.

"leave now Robin! , I don't want to hear this ok? I know you picked her so just leave!" screamed Regina.

But Robin didn't leave instead he gently cupped Regina's Face and softly kissed her on the lips.

Confusion washed over Regina. what was happening?

" no Regina I picked you" whispered Robin a smile upon his lips. Before kissing her again.

* * *

**yay!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I sort of like this chapter... it just seems, dramatic I guess but not to dramatic **

* * *

The early morning sun shined softly through the white sheer curtains of Regina's bedroom window. Regina lay with her eyes shut tightly. She was afraid that if she opened her eyes , that she would see that last night was all a dream. And right now it was better to wonder if it was just a dream then to know it was a dream. But her eyes flashed open when she felt movement on her bed.

Her eyes fell upon Robin who lay so close to her. His blue eyes staring in to her own.

Pure relief was the only thing that could describe how Regina felt.

"morning" Robin whispered with a small smile.

Regina just gave him a teasing smile and leant into him. They began to kiss. And all the fears , she had felt over the last 3 weeks slipped away like they had last night.

But to ruin a perfect morning kiss was , Regina's cell phone which began to ring.

"don't answer it" Robin said before kissing her again.

After a minute the phone stopped ringing .

Peacefulness washed over Regina. She was so happy , so calm. Robin was her soulmate.

But again it was interrupted now by her home phone.

Regina pulled away from Robin rolling her eyes and leant over to grab the phone.

"yes!" Regina snapped , a little to harshly.

" Oh , sorry Regina did I wake you?" Said Emma.

Regina turned to look at Robin while still holding the phone to her ear. A smile washed over her face.

" no , no you didn't wake me! Its ok , what do you need?" asked Regina happily .

"um well its , Marian…" Emma started.

The hairs on the back of Regina's neck stood up.

"The Merry Men brought her in around 15 minutes ago , she is dying Regina , shes throwing up blood , way to much blood, if she has any hope its magic , look I know she took Robin back , but she is still a person , still a living person , please Regina" Emma begged.

So no one knew about Robin and Regina being back together.

Robin had picked her , and she knew that it was forever , she knew that Roland needed his Mother. And Marian did seem like a sweet girl. Yes she had screamed at Regina but she still saw Regina as the Evil Queen so she had to understand.

So she had no reason not to help Marian , she had to be the better person and try to help , to know that she could use her powers in very good ways. She couldn't be selfish , that was the evil queen , she was just Regina , not the evil queen , she had to help.

" I will be there as soon as I can" Regina replied.

Robin made a annoyed face at her , totally out of the loop that Marian was dying.

"oh and Regina , we are trying to find , ah , well , know one knows where, um" Emma said , she was scared to see how Regina would react to talking Robin , when she really didn't need too.

"spit it out Emma ' sighed Regina already standing up.

" sorry , we cant find Robin , maybe you could do a tracking spell , he needs to know his wife is dying" Emma said awkwardly.

Regina turned to look at Robin , a smile spread across her face.

" no need for a tracking spell , Swan , I know where to find him" Regina replyed trying hard not to giggle.

Robin sat up in bed and look at her with a confused expression on his face.

"oh! How do you know where he is? Even little John has no clue where he is!" Emma replied a little confused.

Regina decided it wouldn't be the best idea to tell everybody about them being back together when Marian was so sick. So Regina decided to push it off with just a small joke .

"well after you search for a certain person through the enchanted for so many years , then storybook is just a piece of cake" Smiled Regina

"ok?" replied Emma.

Regina hung up and lifting her Right hand above her head spinning it in a small cycle. She was instantly dressed in a deep blue t-shirt and black dress pants and simple black heels.

"Robin" sighed Regina sitting down beside him on the bed.

Regina grabbed Robin's hand. Worry washed over Robin's face.

"what is it?" he asked , fear in his voice.

" Marina is very sick , hun , we need to get to the hospital , now , I may be able to help her , but please don't get your hopes up , ok?" whispered Regina.

Sadness washed over Robin's face but he nodded. He leaned up and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"I know you will do all you can" he said softly.

* * *

Regina rushed into where Marian was staying . she was followed closely by Robin.

Emma , the Charming's , the Merry men , Roland and a doctor were all in Marian's small room.

Emma looked up first. She looked surprised to see Robin so close behind Regina. Roland was the second to see them entering the room.

"daddy!" cried Roland.

Leaping off little John's knee and running to his father tears rolling down his little cheeks.

Robin scooped him up , hugging him tight to his chest.

"where the hell have you being robin" asked Little John standing up.

Before Robin could answer. A scream of pain ripped from Marina's small fragile body. Her skin was this grey colour , she was covered in sweat , and blood.

"mama!" cried Roland.

Regina stepped forward Little John stepped infront of her.

" Why are you here? Come to finish the job have you?' he hissed.

Being slapped in the face would most likely be less painful then that being said to you , in front of EVERYONE. But Regina just rolled her eyes and tried to step around him , but little john kept moving so he was standing in front of her.

"shes here to help " said Emma standing up.

" She just lost Robin to Marian , she tried to kill Marian all those years ago , she most likely wants her dead!" muttered little John yet he was beginning to look annoyed with himself.

"ahhhhhhhh!" screamed Marian.

Instantly Regina flicked her wrist and a soft tingle of magic flowed from her , the magic rippled into Little John forcing him to step back.

Regina quickly walked past him and over to Marian's side. She looked so frail , so tiny , so weak.

Regina recognised the sickness instantly , there was no cure that didn't include magic , and even then it was very hard to fight. It was like every inch of your body shutting down and causing such pain that child birth seemed like a walk in the park. And every inch of blood in your body you began to throw up. It was the plague that only the worlds with magic knew of , and it was very rare. Regina only knew of it since a small child had once being brought to the castle from a lord begging Cora to help his sick son. Cora just laughed and sent them away.

Regina reached over wrapping her hand on each side of Marina's arms just above her relaxed trying to draw the sickness away from Marian , but it was so hard and just touching Marian's arms made Regina feel sick let alone trying to pull the sickness out of her. Regina could feel herself getting weaker and weaker all she wanted to do was sleep. But Regina could feel how close she was to saving Marian. And before long she felt the sickness die away. With no reason to be awake Regina felt her self begin to sway , her eyes were already shutting , her head was buzzing , it was like she was in a dream. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist holding her up. Those arms were the only things right now that didn't seem like part of a dream.

" Regina , are you ok?" asked Robin his arms tightening around her but his voice seemed so far away all she need to do was sleep. Darkness flowed over her.

* * *

Marian groaned rolling on to her side in time to see Regina being lay down on another hospital bed , which was beside her ,by Robin.

The pain was gone like it was never there but Marina was so very tired. And with there being no pain to think about her mind wonder back to the night before when Robin left her for that Evil Woman.

Robin had turned towards the door and asked her to follow him outside. She guessed he was just shy about talking about it in front of all those people. But when they got outside and began to walk down the road he became quiet. Suddenly he stopped walking his face looked so shocked as if he had just realised something .

" she was right , its so easy " Robin whispered to himself.

"what?" Marian asked.

She was sure he realised how dumb he had being over the whole Regina thing but he began to shake his head sadness washing over his face.

" I care for you so much Marian , I love you but the thing is , I love Regina as well , and someone not long ago told me to be selfish and when you are selfish everything is so much easier to see , so I am being selfish , I LOVE REGINA , I love her more and I am so sorry , I want to still be frie…" he rushed but he didn't finsh.

Because Marina began crying and screaming and punching Robin's chest.

" you bastard!"

"shes put you under a spell"

"maybe she stole your heart"

Marian kept on yelling insults and theories at him. Then she turned and stormed into the woods.

Robin tried to follow her but she just began hitting him again , begging him to leave her alone. Her hits were weak and soft and Marian knew that , but her just attempting to hit him was enough of shock to him , so he let her run into the woods. By the time she got back to the camp she had pulled herself together enough , to find a bottle of rum and drink a horrid stuff straight , none of the Merry Men even realised she had being crying , not even Roland , but then again he was already tucked up in bed she just kissed him on the top of his head and left.

The pain had started just a little while before day brake and she couldn't even hold back the screams of pain.

And now she was here in the same room as the two of them. How dare she be in the same room as her!

"get that witch out of here" screamed Marina.

Everyone jumped in fright.

"Marian , she saved your life" stammed Little John.

"well you have changed your tune" muttered Emma

Anger was boiling over in her she couldn't believe this as if that witch would help her. Even if she did who cared? She still hated her!

"I don't care! , she is the EVIL QUEEN , she has killed whole villages in just one day to get what she wants! , and now she has my husband! , you know what? Get them both out of here!" cried Marian.

Everyone looked shocked turning and looking at Robin and the sleeping Regina.

Snow couldn't help but give him a small smile. She hated to see Marian like this , but something told her that Marian would calm down soon. But Regina needed a happy ending.

* * *

**:P the feels... of friendship and love and fights always good stories...tell me should Marian die or Live? cause I have know idea!**


	6. Chapter 6

**so this story** **ends I will be writing some more real soon I hope! I will most likely be wrighting to 2 chapter story if that on at little gift Zelena has left and 1 longer story about Outlawqueen in the missing year!**

* * *

Regina was tired but after sleeping for around half and hour she woke up and talked Emma , Hook , Snow , David , Henry , Roland and any of the Merry men and even Marian to come for lunch at her house. Marian looked fine now that the sickness was gone from her. And she seemed really mad about Regina and Robin, So Regina didn't really expect Marian to come to lunch. So it surprised her when her doorbell rang and Henry dashed off to answer it , so Regina could keep on cooking.

A few Merry men , the Charming's , Hook and Emma , Robin and Roland , were already there for lunch all drinking coffees or tea.

Henry walked awkwardly back into the kitchen , he gave her a worried look , and close behind him followed Marian. And she looked stunning. Her hair was neatly pulled into a messy bun on the top of head , and she wore a simple green dress and her make up was flawless.

Regina felt the hair on the back of her neck beginning to rise.

"wow" whispered Little John.

Marina walked to a seat that was right in Robin's line of sight and sat down and began to flirt lightly with on of the Merry men , who seemed happy enough to talk to her.

It upset Robin as he knew what Marian was doing , and he was worried as Marian would never had done this when he knew her. She was changing.

Regina watched Marian. She was trying to get Robin back , Regina could see that , Regina wanted to ask this woman to leave , but she couldn't , she had invited her here , But only because Snow said she should.

Snow was watching Regina giving quick glances at Marian and Robin every so often , and Snow couldn't help it any more she wanted to know if it was true that Regina and Robin were back together.

Snow walked in to the kitchen . She began to help Regina making the salad.

"so… you and Robin" said Snow just loud enough for Regina to hear.

Regina raised an eyebrow at Snow but she couldn't help but smiling.

" I guess so " Replyed Regina.

"Oh! I am so happy for you!" gushed Snow hugging Regina tightly.

Regina was stiff for a few seconds but relaxed and hugged Snow back. All those years she had being trying to kill this woman and now , she would hate it if anything happened to Snow.

"help!" Marian screamed.

Everyone turned to see her eyes wide with fear and pain. Her hand was clasping the back of her neck. Little trails of blood were seeping under her hands.

Everybody made a rush to get to Marian. Regina had to shove through the crowd of people.

Emma was already at the front sitting beside Marian , trying to see were the blood was coming from.

"it looks like a large knife wound" shouted Emma pure fear in her voice.

Regina saw the wound and felt sick she instantly knew what was happening.

"its , oh god , it's a guillotine wound" shouted Regina.

"but how?" gasped David.

Regina didn't reply she began to try slow the wound that was slowly getting deeper and deeper it was working , but she knew that she couldn't hold back the wound forever. \

"we need to get her to the hospital" Regina screamed.

"everyone who knows this woman , who cares about her" grab on to her AND DON'T LET GO!" Regina yelled

"what do I do?" Emma gasped

"I am going to transport everyone who is connected to Marian or me to the hospital you need to keep trying to heal the wound it slows the Deeping of the cut" Regina Replied.

With Emma , Robin , little Roland , and a few Merry Men now holding on to Marian. Regina placed her hand on Marian's shoulder and the purple smoke began to twist around them , engulfing them all. And then they were gone.

* * *

They were in the hospital trying to save Marian. They did everything in their power , they even got Rumple to help. But the wound began to deepen and it deepened faster. One of the Merry Men took little Roland from the emergency room after he said a quick goodbye to his mother.

There was know hope to save someone who's fate was to die. In the end a tree and the sickness could be fixed but she began to die the way she had died all those years ago. At the execution. So in the end they gave Marian as many painkillers as they could to ease the pain , and let her go.

* * *

David found Regina in Granny's Diner staring at a cold untouched coffee.

"you did everything you could Regina" David said

But to Regina it didn't change much because it was her fault that this woman was dead. And as well a little bit of her was happy she was gone , she didn't have to worry about Marian stealing back Robin even though she trusted him. And that made her scared that a tiny bit of her was happy about someone's death.

Emma sat down beside Regina with a new coffee for Regina. Everyone else was ordering hot drinks from the counter of Grannies Diner.

"can I ask you something Regina?" Emma asked

" go ahead" muttered Regina

"how did you it was a guillotine wound" asked Emma quietly

"Emma!" gaped David

Pain and guilt crashed over Regina. She was so ashamed by who she was , no , who she had been. She didn't want to remind people of who she had being. But So far only Emma and David were sitting at the table. She might of get it out of the way. Even though she was sure that Emma should be smart enough to know how Regina knew.

"because she was so post to be executed by a guillotine , and so in the end she was in a way . NOW I never want to talk about it again understand me?" whispered Regina

As Snow , Henry , Roland , Robin and Hook all began to sit around the same table as David , Emma and Regina

"How ya doing , love" Hook asked

"Fine" replied Regina forcing a smile.

"good because you tried , and that is all that matters" Snow Said smiling.

Roland smiled happily up Regina passing her up a chocolate muffin.

" I got you a muffin" I said brightly

"thank you sweetie" Regina said taking it from him

Henry gave Regina a quick hug.

" I love you mum , I always will" Henry said while hugging her.

Robin sat down by Regina grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

Everyone began to listen to one of Henry's funny stories from the forgotten year.

But Regina was not listening. She was looking around the group of people. She felt so happy. This was her family. It was strange and properly had one of the most interesting back stories of all time. But that's what made it perfect. She knew that Storybrooke wasn't her home , but she knew that one day they would go home. There would most likely be more adventures along the way. But Regina wasn't afraid. Because she had family , that had being what she had always wanted.

She realised she no longer was forced , that her laugh to Henry's choke came with easy.

Because she had got her happy ending.

* * *

**thank you all so much through out this story! you guts are amazing! I will be wrighting more soon! I will give you a small hint to what the small little story is going to be about! " what if zelena put something in charmings drink before died? And when he finelly drinks it he forgets about Snow and has feeling for someone else? , will they able to help Charming relise that he has being cursed? and help him!**


End file.
